powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick (1998 TV series)
Brick's the leader of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is Blossom's male counterpart. Opposed to Blossom's color pink, Brick's signature color is red. Appearance and Personality Brick is the leader of The RowdyRuff Boys. Unlike the other two Rowdyruff Boys, his brothers who have the same eye color and signature color as their female counterparts, Brick, however, instead of having the same signature eye and clothes color (pink) as his nice counterpart Blossom, his signature eye and clothes color are red because it's more masculine than pink is. Brick was the creation of Mojo Jojo in his attempt to mimic The Powerpuff Professor's creation of The Powerpuff girls. His continous attempts to make Blossom cry is just an attempt to prove that he's "better" than her. Brick is of equal height to her siblings. He's the leader of the three, but unlike his counterpart Blossom, bosses around his brothers. While Blossom is the epitome of "everything nice," Brick isn't nice at all. Violent and cocky, his hatred for Blossom is what spurs Brick on throughout the show. In his 1st fight with Blossom, he mocked her repeatedly, calling her a sissy and expecting her to cry in pain when she gets in a hit. Brick and his brothers also doubted the Powerpuff Girls's powers. Not only did the Rowdyruff Boys have the same powers as the Powerpuffs, but they were also physically weaker. The first battle ended in a clear win for them. However, Blossom made a comeback that completely took Brick by surprise because he had a fatal fear that Blossom didn't have: it was one of cooties. When Blossom kissed his cheek, he fell to her knees, placed his hands to his face, and screamed, his body glowing a red until exploding. After his defeat by Blossom, Brick is resurrected by HIM. He now has long hair, it only shows from the back. He seems to be more evil now then before. After the shock from Brick's return, he starts laughing. Blossom begins to taunt him, saying, "Ohhh, look who's back with MEAN HAAAIIIR!!" Embarrassed and angered, Brick yells "Silence!" The subsequent battle is nearly as fierce as the first one, only Blossom doesn't take him seriously. Blossom resorts to kissing his cheek as she previously did, but encounters a nasty surprise when she finds out that HIM not only gave Brick a cootie vaccination, but added something extra which made Brick better. After being defeated in another round, Buttercup became enraged when the girls put a slug in Bubbles's dress and punches Butch's tounge while laughing, thus causing him to bite his tongue. Brick and Boomer, upon realizing what happened, begin to laugh at him. Embarrassed, Butch immediately began to shrink under his brothers' laughter. This causes Brick to realize that they shrink when their masculinity is threatened, so the Powerpuffs begin to embarrass them, thus leading to their second defeat. In the episode'' "Boy Toys''," Brick steals and pilots the aircraft that Princess gave to Blossom after they allowed her to be a Powerpuff Girl. Once they begin to play around with it, Brick and his brothers enjoyed blowing each other up so much that this ultimately led to their defeat.They were so distracted in their laughter that the Powerpuff Girls got an easy win. In the episode "Bubble Boy," where Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer while he was captured in their base, Brick is the first to become suspicious of Bubbles when she shows fear of a cockroach. This either proves that Brick shares more of Blossom's dumbness than previously let on, or he knows his brothers more than he likes to admit. Another more interesting appearance is in the episode "The City of Clipsville," in which Brick and his brothers appear in a flashback of the Powerpuffs in the time when they become the Powerpuff Teens. In this (non seen) memory the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys appear more like normal teens. The teens are ditzy teenagers while the Rowdyruff Boys are slacker teenagers. The cause for this change of characterization could be played off that both of them had matured, or in the teens' case, discovered puberty. Both the Girls and the Boys show romantic interest in each other so they even planned a date with one another, even though the Rowdyruffs were all too well aware of the fact that the Powerpuffs were idiotic. Brick and his brothers' show in their final appearance in the episode "Custody Battle". HIM and Mojo Jojo are battling over whom is the more evil of two, ultimately it being more of an argument of who is the better father figure for the Rowdyruff Boys. At the end, the boys, fed up with the fight, break up the feud by telling HIM and Mojo that they don't care who is more evil, and that the only evil thing that they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Those words bring both HIM and Mojo to tears, believing that they raised them to be talented supervillians. "Custody Battle" is a Rowdyruff Boys - centric episode and the only episode in which the Powerpuff Girls didn't appear in. This is acknowledged in the ending of the episode where it ends with a skull and crossbones backdrop and the Narrator saying: "The day is doomed, thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys." Brick Quotes: "Hey, what's wrong with you girls? You're supposed to start crying ''when we hit you!"-''The RowdyRuff Boys " Word. Now let's finish those sissies!"-''The RowdyRuff Boys'' "We're the Rowdyruff Boys, and we wanna fight!"-''The RowdyRuff Boys'' "Why don't you guys pick on somebody your own size?"-''The RowdyRuff Boys'' "Well you can't stop a good thing, babe."-''The Boys are back in town'' "Hands off. Who do you think you are any ways, Pops?"''-The RowdyRuff Boys'' "Well then, I guess we'll just have to serve it up."-''The RowdyRuff Boys'' "We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys, toots!"-''Boy Toys'' "Which reminds me, I-DI-OTS! We're forgot to kick some Power Puff butts!"-''Boy Toys'' Trivia Brick is the only one of the boys not to have the same color as his counterpart. He is the oldest. Brick has never been seen without his red hat. The first power puff he was hit by was Buttercup. He is the first charcter other than the girls to hit Mojo with an elbow his face. In all his apperance all of his hair has only been seen in one episode in powerpuff girls z. In his first two appearances he would call out attacks but after The Boys are Back in Town he and his brothers would just fight head on. He told off both of his fathers, Mojo and Him, in his last appearance. In most of his appearances he is shown him hitting Boomer (in The Boys are Back in Town he smacks him in the face, in Bubble Boy he throws a soda can at him, and in Custody Battle hits Boomer when he says something). Him and Butch seem to have a decent relationship with him, as Brick has never been in a fight with either. Even though Him and Butch constanly pick on Boomer they probably trying to making him tougher. Brick was the first of his brother to show nudity. In most group photos he is almost always in the middle. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Heros